The Untold Lie
by Darksmile1994
Summary: Kagome has a Secret. She wants to tell but cant. And a certain Taiyouki has had enough. what shall she do? what will he do? Will he stay or enought is enough and he must go? Pairings  Sess&Kags .. please Review


Disclaimer: although i wish to own.. i cant .. i dont own any of the inuyasha characters.. i only own my creativity.

* * *

><p><span>The Untold Lie<span>

chapter 1

She is the granddaughter of the keeper of a family shrine. she lives with her mother, granfather and little brother, Sota. She had just turned 16 about two months ago. Her name was, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome isn't your usual clutzy, ditzy heroine. Well, maybe sometimes. But other than that she's just the oppisite. She does well in school and can handle herself quite well in almost any situation. Except one. She always had a different excuse to keep this secret put away.

"Mom!" Kagome called out to her mom while taking one last look in the mirror. She was simple, yet beautiful. She had mid-back long black wavish hair. Bangs always in her face. Sometimes she wish to cut them just a little so they wouldn't bother her as much. Anyway, she had big chocholate color orbs that shined bring in the sun. She was about five foot four inches tall. Creamy white skin and all the curves in the right places. And to finish it off, she had these long legs that guys would die to just have them wrapped around them.

"Yes Sweety?" Her mother said peeking through the adjust door of Kagome's bedroom.

"Sango's already here."

Sango was her best friend. She too, was 16 years old. And was always her excuse. Except Sango didn't know a thing.

"Okay Sweety. Please be careful and back by 10."

"Okay mom."

Kagome pecked her mom on the cheek and bid her goodbye, and out the door she went.

Once outside Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Kagome was so far in thought that her heart almost jumped out her chest when she heared the horn from the car. Once she looked up, a smile was replaced on her face.

The one person she didn't get tire of seeing, was waiting for her right inside that car. He had the silkest long silver hair, that any female would die for. He was muscular but not bulk, broad shoulders, and the most amazing golden pools for eyes. You could just melt in them. He was about six foot four inches tall. Although he appeared cold-hearted, he also had a slight sign of a little compassion and affection he allowed very, very few people to see.

Opening the passenger door of the car, Kagome got in. Once inside she reached over to him and pecked him softly on the lips, her little way of saying, _Hello. _She then pulled away to strap herself in, then once done, she looked up at him. Only to see him following her every move.

"So, where we're off to Sesshomaru?"

"Hn" was his simple reply.

"What?"

"So am I Sango, again?"

Kagome knew exactly what he was talkig about. She slightly bowed her head in shame. She hated leing to her mother about Sesshomaru. But she couldn't just outright tell her. Her mother always gave her that speech of '_Kagome you're to young to be thinking about having a boyfriend. Finish school first and then we'll talk about you having one.' _

So here she was. Stuck. Leing to her mother about her best friend, Sango, which in reality was Sesshomaru, picking her up. She hated every bit of it, but she had no choice right now. And she thanked every god above in the heavens that Sesshomaru has put up with this and for that matter her, for so long. She knew that his patience was running thin. After all, no one else knew either. If anyone else knew, surely it will get to her mother sooner or later.

Sesshomaru hated it. He wanted nothing more than to show off his girlfriend of 8 months now to the world. Sheesh, why was it such a crime?

"I..I'm..."

" Don't even bother Kagome. It's whatever. I understand. "

"But..."

"But nothing, let's enjoy our evening. "

Kagome knew Sesshomaru was upset by the tone of his voice. And she couldn't help but feel sad and depressed.

"I'll tell her when the time comes." was all she could say. Sesshomaru finally fed up with the same '_I'll tell her soon.' _or _' I'll tell her when I'm ready.' _line,, yelled at her.

"goddammit Kagome. When is the right time. I'm tire of always having to sneak around. Shit we been sneaking around for over 8 months now!"

Kagome had no say. She couldn't say anything, because all he said was completely true.

"I'm Sorry Sessh" her voice cracked a little. Sesshomaruhad never yelled at her before, unless he was really angry. And he was really angry right now.

" Stop being Sorry! Damn Kagome, Sorry this and Sorry that is not going to fix or change anything."

She had never heared Sesshomaru be so open before. In another situation she would have loved it. But No! Not Now! He was mad. No he was furious. And she knew she was to blame. Seeing as they never did pull off from in front of her house, she did what she always did when it came to the subjet.

She ran away from it.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and was getting ready to push the door open.

Sesshomaru seeing this, said;

" Where you're going?"

" Back inside. I've made you mad at me. So I'll save you the trouble, and give you space to cool off." She didn't even let Sesshomaru give her an answer. She just pushed open the car door and left.

Sesshomaru just stood there staring at the seat where Kagome was sitting seconds before.

Suddenly he was feeling horrible for the way he had yelled at her. He knew why she couldn't tell her mother. But he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to show her off.

To be Continue...

* * *

><p>AN:

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. please feel free to review and put your inputs in.. i would love to know if there's any way of improving my story..

i would be updating weekly because of school being in the way..

thank you.

and please revieew.


End file.
